dclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Adeptus Custodes
The Adeptus Custodes, '''more commonly known as '''Custodians, are the guardians of the Imperial Palace and the Golden Throne, as well as being the personal bodyguard to the Emperor. Due to the vast size of the Imperial Palace, the Custodes always act as a defensive army. They are an army in Dimensional Clash IX. Appearance The uniforms of the Custodians are traditional but effective: boots, leather breeches and long black cloaks. Their torsos are naked and corded with tattooed muscle. Their tall, brazen helmets, ominous and all-enclosing, give them a threatening and impersonal appearance; ancient and ornate, the helmets incorporate advanced protective equipment and communicators. Originally the traditional colour of the Custodes was red; following the confinement of the Emperor after the defeat of Horus, it was changed to black. The armour of the Custodes is a finely wrought form of Power Armour, greater than that of even Astartes models, made with auramite rather than ceramite. Some Custodes further protect themselves by carrying a Praesidium Shield, Storm Shield or equipping themselves with Terminator Armour. Equipment & Abilities Equipment *For armament, the Custodes are renowned for carrying Guardian Spears, mighty power weapons that have been carried by the Adeptus Custodes since long before the Emperor's confinement. This weapon is closely associated with the Custodes, and is depicted on their banners and badges. Other weapons carried by Custodes include Sentinel Blades, Power Knives, and Custodes Vexilla. For vehicles, the Custodian Guard is known to have used Grav-Rhinos, Caladius, Pallas, and Coronus Grav-Tanks, and Paragon Pattern Jetbikes. Abilities *The training of the Custodes also differed immensely from the Astartes, being bodyguards rather than soldiers. It is clear from their Blood Games that Custodians are trained in the arts of assassination - both improvised and advanced - in order to counter possible assassination attempts to the Emperor. *Custodes are much more durable than average Space Marine, not feeling any true emotion. Personality/Creed While Custodians share a genetic kinship with one another within the formation, they do not foster the same spirit of brotherhood that is instilled within the Astartes in order to function together as a unit. Indeed, each Custodian prepares and inspects his equipment individually, rather than on military parade The individuality of each Custodes is further promoted by the fact that the processes required to produce them is not as refined or as simple as that of the Astartes and thus are not "mass-produced" as the Astartes are; meaning that each Custodian is a unique investment for the Imperium. One ritual that the Custodes do share is the recognition of mighty deeds, manifested in the awarding of names, which are added to the Custodian's title to represent the actions he has performed in service to the Emperor (Constantin Valdor obtained 1932 names prior to the assault on Terra). Such names were inscribed onto the inside of the warrior's battle armour as marks of individual pride. Pre-Clash Biography The Adeptus Custodes were known originally as the Legio Custodes or Custodian Guard. The original Custodians were the first genetically and psychologically altered warriors to appear in the Emperor's armies during the Terran Unification Wars, where they served as the Emperor's personal bodyguard. However the origins of the Custodian Guard are shrouded in myth and legend. Some say that the Custodian Guard are to the Emperor what the Space Marines are to the primarchs; that the Emperor's own genetic matrix was used in their Gene-seed creation and through this, their loyalty to him is assured. Others argue that the Custodians are not like the Emperor in the way that a Space Marine is like his primarch, and that some other source was used as a template for their physical and psychological form, a source that was lost during the anarchy of the Age of Strife. The truth will likely never be known. The genetic enhancement that forms the Custodes is different from and predates that developed to create the Space Marines. Each Custodian is a unique work of art, the product of genetic lore collected over many lifetimes. During the Great Crusade, the Custodes always kept a contingent with the Emperor for his protection, but also traveled individually as envoys. The Emperor valued the Custodians above all his other warriors, and while he was willingly to expend countless of his servants he was always hesitant to bleed his Praetorian's. Since the Emperor's internment in the Golden Throne, the Adeptus Custodes have taken a more limited role as protectors of the Imperial Palace. Notable Actions Here you would list their accomplishments or notable doings within Dimensional Clash IX. If they have done nothing, leave this section blank. Trivia *The Emperor loves to make fun of the Custodes, mocking their fake jabs at emotions. Category:Humans Category:Imperium of Man Category:Warhammer 40K Category:Lawful Good Category:Spear wielders Category:Groups Category:H